Stay
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: *rewrite of Revolution halfway through season 1* Mia was taken from Canada and forced to enroll in the Monroe Militia. While a solider, she meets a boy named Danny, and falls head over heels. She joins the Mattheson's journey, but that's cut short once Danny dies. She continues on, but not in the way she was hoping. Join Mia as she embarks with the Mattheson's on their journey.
1. Prologue: Fire

**_So you know when you have a story idea in your head and it won't get out until you write it down? Well, that's why you're reading this! I on'y put Charlie as the main character in the character section because one time I put (this was for a different fandom) Andy/Sam but in fact, it was not a Andy and Sam love story, I just thought it was characters who were in it, and people got really made at me. So, I'm sort of re-writing this story of Revolution. This chapter starts off where Danny dies, but don't worry, I'll explain the past too. I hope you like it._  
**

**Prologue:** Fire

* * *

She stood there, mouth wide open, vibrant green eyes fixated on the growing patches of blood seeping through his back and his chest. She couldn't contain herself, so she didn't. She leapt out from behind the rusted green dumpster, Charlie grabbing at her ratty white tank top as she went. She swatted Charlie away making a hissing sound in between her teeth. In shock Mia found that she had no control over her body. She felt like a rocket ship taking off from a launch pad, determined to make it to its destination no matter what stands in its way. The obstacle for Mia were of course the open gun fire, bullets skating and dancing around her feet, throwing dirt up into her already filthy face before she slid in a baseball like way by Danny's side.

"No," it was a moan at first, as if she were protesting the thought that Danny was truly dead. She craddled his head in her lap, letting her tears drop onto his face two at a time. The next thing Mia knew Charlie was by her side, grabbing at her back either hugging her or trying to pull her off her dead brother; either way, Mia fought it. She lashed back, her elbow coming into contact succesfully with Charlie's nose.

"Hey!" Nora called from behind them above the loud helicopter noise. Mia looked back to see Rachel being held back by Miles, she too was fighting him hard. Bullets flew in every direction, causing Charlie to fling herself against Mia's body in a protective way. In return, Mia threw herself onto Danny's body, shielding him from whatever else could hurt him, which was nothing.

"Charlie!" Mia could hear Rachel scream and in that instant she also felt Charlie's grip loosen from around her waist. She shot up, desperate for help and shelter, grabbed onto Charlie's hand and together the two girls ran across the war zone and behind the dumpsters again for safety. Rachel burried her face deep into Charlie's shoulder, letting the sobs escape her lips. Mia tried not to shudder when a big chunk of drool poured out of Rachel's mouth and onto Charlie's jacket.

"Mia," Miles whispered into Mia's ear. "We can't just leave the body out in the open."

_Body._

The word made Mia's body twitch and cringe in every way possible. She could not call her once, live, happy boyfriend a _body. _She glared at Miles, her bleach blonde hair swaying slightly in the wind as if she were in a shampoo commerical, but Mia certaintly didn't look the part. She nodded in return, crouching in a low position ready to make a run for it with Miles when a break in the bullets occured, but a hand rested upon her shoulder as soon as she was about to lurch.

"It's alright Mia," Nora whispered. "I got it."

Mia watched in horror as Nora and Miles made a break for it and carried Danny's body back behind the dumpster, each unscathed. The bullets had stopped raining down upon them and the sun seemed to be breaking out from the grey shield of clouds. Mia turned away as Rachel bent over her son, no words being able to squeeze beyond her throat and Charlie stood there crying silently. Miles and Nora were also silent, Nora resting her head on Mile's shoulder. She turned away from the family gathering and wandered catiously behind the building. There, she slid down against the wall, drew her knees up against her chest and had her own little funeral.

The walls were caving in, the sky was shining, people were crying, people were dying, everything was a giant explosion. She didn't know how long she was there for before she felt the warmth of another body draw her close. She didn't have to look up to know it was Nora, the only person who had actually treated her like a trusted ally her whole journey.

"You okay?" It was a stupid question to ask but all the same Mia shook her head.

"I can't believe... I can't..."

"Shh, it's okay, you're secret is safe with me."

Not only was Nora the only person Mia could confide in, but she was also the only person who had found out Mia's secret near the beggining.

"I wish I could take it back," Mia said, getting her courage together again. "I wish I could take back that night... that night..."

"No, don't ever say that!" Nora shushed her, pulling her in closer. "Danny is alive in more ways than one now, be proud of that."

"Danny is alive in _only _one way," Mia placed a hand on her swelling stomach, only visible if you really stared at it. "I just hope..."

She couldn't finish off the sentence. What could she really hope for? That Danny's child would be just like him? That it would act just like him? She could hope for the power to come back on, to be back in her home country, to be safe from harms way... but there was one wish that wouldn't be true no matter how hard she tried. Danny was dead, he was never coming back.

He was gone.

* * *

_**Please review! Other chapters will be way longer!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Chapter one: **The Truth

* * *

The sun was bright, a little too bright for everybody's liking. Workers shielded their eyes with their tan- almost burnt - skin and the children around watched their parents under the shade of old and torn hats, learning the skill. Mia sat up and twisted her back to the right and to the left, waiting for the noise and the feel good sensation of her back to crack. When it finally came, she dropped the empty whicker basket she was carrying and side heavily. It felt great to stand up and relax from picking crops all day.

"Mia!" she heard her name being called and instantly turned in the direction of the sound. Her boss, Mr. Collins was waving an old pocket watch around in the air as if he were trying to lasso a horse with it. "Don't just stand there, do something! There are strawberries that need to be picked right in front of you!"

She looked and she saw the strawberries, practically melting into a red blob in the hot sun. Mia looked back at Mr. Collins and smiled, not wanting to upset him anymore than she already has. He was nice enough to give her the job after he had found her on the streets, begging for money. After her mother had died the family just couldn't afford to live on her father's monthly bartender paycheck. Mia flicked back her bleach blonde hair and reached to pick a strawberry from the vine. Her mother had died five years ago, and five years ago was when her and her older sister Eliza had taken the job from Mr. Collins.

"I miss you, Eliza," Mia whispered looking to her left at where Eliza always stood, picking fruit and laughing with her until the sun went down. In this field, it felt as if they were safe from everything. Even the Snatchers wouldn't want to gallop into a working field and pluck people out from under their feet. Mia shuddered at the thought of seeing a Snatcher. They were the most feared thing in her country; being taken to America was the plot line of every nightmare in her dreams. Living in Canada, she didn't have to worry about any Militias', all she had to do was pay her taxes set by the government and she was set. No dictator, just an endless amount of taxes set by four old men in a chair.

It doesn't take long for the sun to set and darkness to fall before Mia begins her short walk home to her family's apartment complex just on the outskirts of the city. The Snatchers were most likely to ride into the country side and take you, but if you lived in the city, the only thing you had to worry about were gangs, mobs, and murderous people. The city was safe to a certain extent, and the country side was hardly safe at all. She walked up to the decaying and slightly tilted apartment building, its paint chipping away over the years. The whole three stories is dark except for a few candles flicking in a few windows. Most curtains are drawn and doors are bolted shut. Fear immediately pulsed through Mia's veins as she opened the heavy door and walked in.

"Hey," someone whispered from beside her making her jump. She turned to see Beverly, the girl in the apartment above her. "Just coming home from work?"

"Jesus," Mia put a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Beverly mumbled not too convincingly, lighting up a homemade toke right in front of her. "Didn't mean to. It's Sunday, what are you doing working?"

"I asked Mr. Collins if he could let me work this Sunday, we're a little behind on our tax money."

Beverly nodded in agreement and brushed back her matted brown hair. She was only twenty four, but she looked older and wiser for her age. She's seen a lot of things and done a lot of things that Mia couldn't even begin to explain. Beverly was a legend in her apartment building, it was a shame that the world couldn't know.

"I'm a little behind too, but don't worry, I'll get there. What's the worse that could happen to me if I don't get it in on time, eh?"

"The Tax Men could come get you and you could get your ass hauled off to prison?" Mia laughed, shouldering her bag from her left to her right. "Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm working bright and early, I'm sure I'll see you." Mia turned from her friend but before she could break away from the smoke scented area Beverly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close.

"Mia," the stench of Beverly's breath made Mia feel sick. "I don't want to scare you but I know you have three others in your family you're looking out for. Roger from next door said he saw a lone rider out by your field yesterday, said he wore the badge of a Militia man from the good ol' U S of A."

Mia's eyes grew wide at the mention of an American man riding his horse up and down the field she worked in, eyeing his prey for his next Snatching experience.

"Snatchers," Mia whispered, her brain whirring and humming in her head. "No!" she yelled a little too loud. "It can't be! We got new patrol for the boarder just a month ago! My father said they were the fittest of the fit to protect our city! How could one of them have gotten in?"

Beverly shook her head, a mess of curls and tiny bits of food splattered to the ground. "Some Snatchers ride up from the States, go through Alberta, make their way up North and then come back down through BC. It's the Monroe route, it's the one he orders his men to take."

Mia swallowed a lump in her throat and backed away slowly, moving Beverly's hand off of her shoulder. "I have to go," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Most likely." Beverly said and stepped back into the shadows of the building, engulfed in her own smoke. Mia rushed down the hall and knocked three times lightly and twice hard on the door; their secret knock. In an instant the door opened and Mia leapt inside. She found herself instantly engulfed in a warm hug from her older sister.

"I was so worried about you," Eliza whispered into Mia's ear. "You're late from work, I thought something bad happened to you."

Mia scoffed and pushed her sister away. "Me? Late? Never." She stepped into the small kitchen just off from the doorway and looked at the small pocket watch sitting upright against the useless microwave. It was nine pm, twenty minutes late then what she should have been. She turned to apologize to her sister but Eliza waved it off with the flick of her wrist; she knew how guilty Mia felt when she got upset.

"You're only twenty minutes late, I didn't even realize it until Jackson said something."

"Auntie Mia!" Right on cue, five year old Jackson came running from around the corner, his red hair bobbing up and down. He jumped into Mia's arms making her back bend backwards and then forehead. She felt the sickening feeling of her muscles tightening together, wrapping around each other as if they were embracing.

"Jackson," Mia whispered through gritted teeth. "How are you bud?"

"Great!" he leapt down from her hands and landed swiftly on his feet. "Today Mom and I found a four leaf clover in the field behind the apartment! Isn't that great?"

Mia pushed her hands down on the counter and stuck her bum up in the air, trying to set her back into place. "That's great, so great." She was annoyed she was having problems like this. She knew it was from working in the field almost seven days a week, bending over and down and hanging off of apple trees; she just didn't know how to help it.

"Jackson," Eliza bent down face to face with her son. "Why don't you go play with your toys? I'm sure Auntie Mia will be there to play with you in a bit," she watched Jackson run off into the only bedroom they had and then turned back to Mia. "What the hell is this? You're eighteen not eighty, why are you having back problems?"

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized although she wasn't sure why. "It's from working in the fields, you know how it is."

"Mia I worked in the fields when I was nine months pregnant and I didn't have back problems! Man up will you? You need this job. _We _need this job. If Mr. Collins sees you in pain he'll fire you right on the spot. Then the both of us will get hauled off to jail and who will we leave Jackson with? His Dad is dead, our Mom is dead, and Dad won't want to care for him, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Calm down, you're going to send yourself into another breakdown." Mia mumbled, silently laughing inside her head at the last time it happened.

"Well if you get caught in the act, don't bother coming home."

Mia rolled her eyes as her sister walked away from her. Eliza was all talk but no walk. She couldn't go a day without spitting some sort of rude comment or insult at somebody. Mia stood up and looked out the window at the front of the building. Pitch black was all that could be seen and a few candles from other workers coming home late. She kept thinking back to what Beverly had told her about the Snatcher. What if he came back and Snatched her? Snatched Eliza or even Jackson? What would become of them? The question stood out in her mind more than anything:

What becomes of you once you are taken across the boarder and into American territory?

* * *

**_I hope you are all enjoying this! I will update this regularly (Possibly once or twice a week). Please review because I only improve if I get feedback! :) _**


End file.
